Communication systems often support Short Message Services as a supplementary feature for users of mobile stations, or wireless devices. Short Message Services typically allow a subscriber in the system to send short text messages from the subscriber's mobile station and to receive short text messages at the subscriber's mobile station. These Short Message Services typically require the use of a Service Center in a public network. The Service Center controls the communication of messages to and from the mobile stations used by the subscribers. In order to route a short text message to the appropriate mobile station, the Service Center typically requires the sender of the message to provide an identifier for the mobile station, such as a telephone number for a cellular telephone or a pager number for a pager. Thus, in this situation, the sender cannot send a message to a mobile station if the sender does not have knowledge of the corresponding mobile station identifier.